Portraits of a Lady
by Jessie-712
Summary: Padme Amidala has nothing. Her husband is as good as dead, and her children were robbed from her. How does she deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: Well, this is the first part of a three-part epic starring Padme Amidala. What happens to her when her husband, the love of her life, the father of her children, goes evil? How will she deal with the separation from her children? Those and more are answered.*  
  
Part One- Life All Alone  
  
Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker wrapped her cloak tightly around her bulging form. She couldn't let anyone see her growing stomach, for in these uncertain times it was impossible to determine good from bad, demons from saints. The mask of the Dark Side of the Force was clever, tricky, and deceiving. The Dark Side claimed lives and souls, as it had her husband Anakin.  
  
Padme's small home was made up of only three rooms. A bedroom, refresher, and central kitchen/dining/living area. Padme used to live in a giant lakeside palace on her home world of Naboo, but had since moved to a this tiny apartment in Coruscant.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and Padme wished once again that she could command the Force, and feel the presence of the visitor outside her door.  
  
But Padme was as blind to the Force as a Tusken Raider to compassion. Sighing, she let the cloak billow out, shielding her bloated figure. She walked slowly to the door, one hand on the blaster she kept close by her side.  
  
She carefully opened the door, and directly in front of her stood a sweaty, tired, and bleeding Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Master Kenobi! What happened? Are you alright? What assistance do you require?"  
  
The tired and ragged Jedi Master sighed, and stepped through the doorway. "Enough with the formalities, Amidala. He's gone." Padme felt a surge of joy. "You have overthrown Palpatine?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, a sad look on his handsome face, a face Padme had grown to love and admire over the past fifteen years, ever since he saved her, back when she was a young queen. "No, Amidala. Palpatine is still the Emperor of our galaxy. I am talking about Anakin."  
  
The joy disappeared, replaced by a sickening dark torment and a empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He is dead then."  
  
"No. He is alive, but barely. He has become Darth Vader. I saw it with my own eyes. I thought I had killed him. But then, Palpatine tore him from a certain death, and in front of my eyes replaced his limbs with machinery and donned him black armor. He is a machine, with no capable emotions other than anger. He is worse than alive."  
  
Padme took a deep shuddering breath. "He has no human form left whatsoever? What about his face?"  
  
"Covered in a black breath mask. Black is his only color now. I always felt he was far too attached to it. You should have seen his wardrobe. But then again. You probably had seen it, am I right, Padme?" He looked pointedly at the non-descript ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't want to deceive you. But I loved Annie, and he loved me. Had I foreseen this I would never had married him. Is there no hope left?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine have ordered a Jedi Purge. Most of the Jedi are already gone. Masters Yoda and Windu are organizing a last stand, much like the Battles of Naboo and Geonosis. It is the Republic's last hope."  
  
Padme sighed. "How can I help?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled faintly at her. "You can't, Miss Amidala. You are Darth Vader's wife. He openly stated that at a conference with Palpatine. It was a smart move on their part, eliminating any influence you might have had. People will consider you as big a traitor as Palpatine himself."  
  
Padme was astonished. In her long political career (although she was only twenty-seven, she had become Queen of Naboo at fourteen, and continued as a Senator after her reign was over), Padme had helped countless refugees and others in need. She had organized shelters and food drives. Why, at the age of seven she helped relocate some species to a different planet when their sun started imploding! She was the beloved Queen of her people! They had wanted her to be Queen for life! She had served as Senator for so many years, always sacrificing her needs for those of her peoples. How could they betray her like this? "But, Master, this is different! I was always kind to the Naboo, they are my home people! And I helped countless others as well!"  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand, and led her to the couch. He hadn't expected for this to be easy. Quite the contrary, actually. Padme was a woman he admired and looked up to. But her heart was too pure, too untainted, even though she had seen much bloodshed in her short life span. She remained faithful in the goodness of people's hearts. But there wasn't always such a thing.  
  
Padme remained silent and drawn, so Obi-Wan continued. "Palpatine was always kind to his people as well. He too, had been a Senator to the Naboo. They are not very trusting at the moment, I am afraid." Obi-Wan became positively dismayed at the look on the woman's face. He uneasily wrapped her in his arms.  
  
Padme hugged Obi-Wan back before she realized what she was doing. It felt so good to hug someone again. Ever since her Anakin left her eight and one half months ago tomorrow, Padme had forgone any physical touch. She would save herself from her husband.  
  
But she let her guard down and hugged this man. Padme luxuriated in his embrace, and let the tears flow slowly down her cheeks. She was astonished however, when Obi-Wan pulled back abruptly.  
  
She stared at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were huge, and he could feel his heart pounding. "Your.your.your.your pregnant!"  
  
Padme gasped. "Oh! Oh my! Oh dear I have messed things up! I'm sorry Obi- Wan! I had planned to just give birth. And then say that I had found the child in the street.Oh dear."  
  
Obi-Wan stared back at her. "Your pregnant."  
  
Padme nodded.  
  
"Your pregnant."  
  
Padme snickered. "I thought we had established this, General."  
  
Obi-Wan shook himself. "Do you know what this means? Anakin Skywalker had the highest midi-chlorian count ever recorded! Any child of his is bound to be incredibly strong in the Force, even though you are blind to it!"  
  
Padme huffed indignantly. "So?"  
  
Obi-Wan jumped up, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Does Anakin know you are pregnant?"  
  
A shadow crossed the woman's delicate features. "No. He left before I could tell him. In fact, I didn't know until after he left."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed at this, leaving Padme to think he had gone quite mad. "Anakin's heir! And he doesn't know! This child! It could be trained to be the downfall of Vader AND Palpatine! This child could liberate us!"  
  
Padme spoke quickly and harshly. "No child of mine will ever see the face of war. I forbid it. These children will grow not knowing the power and calling of the Force. They will grow untainted by the evil that surrounds us. I will not let the same force the corrupted my husband steal my children!"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her. "Children?"  
  
Padme gaped. "I.don't know. It just came to me. Twins."  
  
They both stared at each other, an amazed look on Obi-Wan's face and a determined look on Padme's. Obi-Wan smiled, breaking the thick tension. He hugged Padme again. "Let's not worry about this now. First we'll concentrate on getting these kids into the galaxy. Then we will think about their future.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Five weeks later, Obi-Wan rushed to a private medical facility within the Jedi Secret Headquarters. Inside the tiny cubicle already sat Masters Windu and Yoda. On the bed, Padme Amidala reclined with two wailing bundles, one in each arm.  
  
Obi-Wan's face split into a wide grin. The delivery had been successful. Padme was smiling, and tears of happiness were being shed. Master Yoda sat pondering, his green face drawn. Master Windu had a serious look on his face, but his presence in the Force was one of great happiness.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Oh, how glad I am to see you! My children are fine. They are in perfect health. A boy and a girl, you see. Luke and Leia." Padme's face shone with admiration and astonishment.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the reclining woman. "My deepest congratulations. I am sure you will make a fine."  
  
He was cut off by Master Windu. "We will have to take these children from you, Mrs. Skywalker. We cannot allow them to remain with you."  
  
Padme stopped smiling, and her face was set as hard as stone. "I will keep my children with me. They are mine. I love them. They will not be taken by the Jedi only to then be corrupted by the Dark Side. They will not follow their father's path."  
  
Master Yoda sighed. "Difficult to convince, you are. But, Senator, you will soon see that right we are."  
  
Padme shook her head. "They are my own. They are my only memory of Anakin. Look here, at Luke. Already he looks like Anakin. And Leia. She looks like me. I am sure that when they grow, they will almost be like living replicas. People will surely see them for who they truly are."  
  
"Which is exactly why we must take them away. Give them to a good home, where they can be raised right. Luke, he will go somewhere far away. We will send an agent to keep an eye on him, to wait until he is ready, and then train him to be Vader's undoing. Leia, we will adopt her into a fine family's home. Raise her to be a politician. Hope that she will try and see the truth of Palpatine's rule. But we cannot guarantee that your children will grow up right. It all depends on destiny." Mace Windu's face was set in stone.  
  
Padme sighed. "But I can ensure that they grow up right!"  
  
Obi-Wan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I will go with Luke, Padme. I will take him to his new home, and watch over him. I will make sure he grows up right. Please Padme. This is for your safety, as well as that of your children's."  
  
Padme looked up into Obi-Wan's face. "Master, am I correct in assuming that you have no children?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, skeptical.  
  
"Neither did I, until twenty minutes ago. But the second I realized that Luke was in my arms, I knew that being a parent was my true calling in life. To have my children with me for these twenty minutes has eased the vacant hole in my heart, left by Anakin. And now? Now my children, too, will be ripped away from me. I cannot do anything for them. I must let them go." Padme sighed, tears streaming down her face. "Take Luke to the Lars home. They live on Tatooine. Cliegg, Owen, and Beru. They are good people. Anakin's mother was Cliegg's wife. They will care for my son."  
  
The three Jedi nodded, respect for this woman growing immensely.  
  
Padme let out a shuddering breath. "I will take Leia to the Organa's home. Bail Organa is a leader in the fight against the Emperor, and one of my closest friends and supporters. He and his wife Gena will care for my daughter. I will stay on Alderaan, until my husband comes for me."  
  
Windu nodded. "That is an acceptable plan. Master Yoda and I will leave you with your children now. Come to us when you are ready to part with them."  
  
"One more thing, Masters. I wish to fight in the upcoming battle against the Emperor. I may not be a Jedi, but my husband was one. I will do his name justice."  
  
Mace Windu and Master Yoda nodded, then left, talking quietly.  
  
Padme exhaled deeply, and leaned back into the bed. "Why must I part with them, Obi-Wan? Why me?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat down gingerly on the bed next to her. He took Luke in his arms. "If I may say so, milady, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. My apprentice does not deserve you. No man does."  
  
Padme looked at him. "I am assuming that is a compliment."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh yes. Most definitely."  
  
For the next hours, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker sat talking, laughing, crying. Padme seemed to be overcome with tears a lot of the time, and Obi-Wan provided her with a shoulder to lean on. They talked endlessly about anything and everything.  
  
Finally Obi-Wan got up to leave. "Visiting hours is over."  
  
Padme laughed and swatted him with her free hand. "There are no visiting hours here."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, and placed Luke back in her arms. "Well, I do have to get some sleep, and I believe your children here do as well." He was indeed right, both children were yawning and stretching.  
  
Padme sighed. "Oh but of course. I'll sleep for the next hour or so, then be up again, crying and feeling sorry for myself. Then I'll sleep for two minutes, then these little ones will wake me up.Oh it'll be a fun night for sure."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "I admire you, Padme. Always bringing humor into the direst of situations. Anakin used to say that of you. that you were his light in the darkness. I see that he was right. You are amazing." He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the mouth, but enough to cause an electric shock within Padme. "Good-bye."  
  
Padme stared after him, and did indeed stay up late that night, pondering the events that had just occurred. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I'm really, really glad that you liked the first chapter! I hope you all love this one just as much! And, for the record, I'm not really an Obi/Ami fan; it just came to me. inspirational, huh? LoL, I hope you enjoy!! ~Luv, Coco~  
  
It had been decided that Padme would only remain with her children for two months. She accepted this knowledge with a stony face, and then commenced to delight Luke with a tiny thumb war.  
  
Leia was quite serious, a lot like her mother. She let Luke eat first, and already seemed to be fussing over him. She had a tuft of brown fluff (hair), and deep, chocolate eyes. She rarely cried, and watched the world with what Obi-Wan called a "politician's gaze."  
  
Luke cried and giggled a lot. He had a few tufts of sandy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He delighted in games, and hated to be separated from his mother. His blue eyes absorbed everything, and he always looked quite content, when in his mother's arms.  
  
Obi-Wan could already feel the twins within the Force. They radiated the same presence as their father; strong, sure, and immensely powerful. However, theirs' was much lighter, and happier.  
  
Padme's presence was strong, almost enough for her to be a Jedi. Obi-Wan sometimes wondered why she hadn't been trained. But although she seemed amazingly happy on the outside, her presence was always tinged with a dark, tormenting sadness.  
  
"Obi-Wan? General Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan snapped at of his daze to find a Twi-Lek from the hospital wing standing in front of him. Her blue skin was slightly brighter than normal, the Twi-Lek form of a blush. "Yes, Aki-Dor?"  
  
The Twi-Lek looked astonished to be addressed by her first name. She quickly recovered her composure though. "Miss Amidala wishes you to see her. It is her last day with the children."  
  
Padme had asked to never again be referred to as Mrs. Padme Amidala Skywalker. Her face was as hard as rock when she said this, but her eyes glistened, and her Force presence radiated agony. She had left hurriedly after this announcement had been made.  
  
Obi-Wan had tried to go after her, to maybe offer some condolences. After all, she was only twenty-seven. That was quite young to have twins, and already have been married. And, she was basically divorced.  
  
But Master Kit Solo (A/N: This last name has some importance, *cough, cough*) stopped him. Kit was from Corellia, and had always offered Obi-Wan guidance. "Don't break the same thing twice. Young Amidala will have to deal with this on her own."  
  
Obi-Wan was going to go after her, even so, but stopped. Damn this Jedi Code! He thought furiously. He had crossed a very fine line by kissing Amidala the other day, and was treading dangerously close to the same path that Anakin had gone down.  
  
He was, after all, only Ami's friend. She loved Anakin, no matter how much trouble and peril he had caused that. Obi-Wan had read enough cheesy holo- stories and bad holo-vids to know this. Love was the most stubborn of emotions.  
  
"Obi-Wan! I'm so happy to see you!" Padme was sitting on the carpeted floor of her suite within Jedi Headquarters, wearing a simple light blue gown. Her chocolate curls cascaded around down her back, and her face had split into a wide smile.  
  
Luke and Leia sat in front of her, Luke holding a giant inflatable ball. Luke chucked it at his mother, and it hit Padme square in the face. The twins laughed delightedly as Padme tickled them merciless.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down next to Padme, and smiled at her. He picked up Leia, and twirled her around his head. The girl giggled, brown eyes shining. *A/N: It is probably quite impossible for children two months old to do everything Luke and Leia do, but then again, this is Star Wars, and they are the children of "The Chosen One."*  
  
Padme watched Obi-Wan, rocking Luke in her arms. She sighed a ragged, choking sigh, and turned away, tears obvious in her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan immediately put Leia back on the ground and turned towards Padme. "What's wrong?"  
  
Padme looked back at Obi-Wan. "This is my last day with them. With my children. Tomorrow, Leia will go with Bail Organa to Alderaan, to begin her new life. And Luke will go with you to Tatooine. I will never see them again."  
  
Obi-Wan slung his arms around Padme's shoulders. "You will see them again, milady, whether in this life or the next. They are bound to you, forever."  
  
She looked at him, disbelieving. "General, tomorrow I will wake up alone. There will be no wails during the night, and no laughs in the morning. I will be able to live my life the way I always have. No burdens. Just life."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, utterly confused.  
  
A tear traced Padme's cheek. "But, now I realize, that I don't want it to go back to normal. To the rest of the galaxy, I may look happy. I can go out again, I can flirt, I can laugh, and I can be carefree. But I can't be with my children. I am sure now. There is no greater love than the love of a mother. I want my life to remain the way it is now. But I know it can't."  
  
(A/N: I want Padme to appear frail, and sad. She is human, even if she is a made-up character. She has to have human emotions.)  
  
Obi-Wan hugged her tightly. "I love you, Padme. I will always be here for you."  
  
"I love you too, Obi-Wan. Thank you so much for always being here for me." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
Together, they turned back to Padme's children, and for this one night, they were a family.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Padme held Leia in her hands. She was wearing a formal white gown, with a silver belt. Her hair was done in one long braid, and some of it was curled on top of her head. (A/N: She looks exactly like Leia at the end of ANH!)  
  
Bail Organa approached the stand. He was making this a formal adoption. His wife Gena was by his side, wearing a ridiculously expensive pink gown.  
  
"I would like to thank Padme Amidala, of the Naboo, for bringing me this child. She shall be christened Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan. She was naught more than a baby on the streets, when Senator Amidala took her in. As an active Senator on the field, Senator Amidala is not able to raise this child herself. She is placing her in my care. And now, the christening of Leia." Bail looked more imposing, than fatherly.  
  
Padme approached the stand, Leia in her arms. She took a deep breath. "I am immensely glad that my good friend's, the Organas, can take this adorable child into their lives. I only hope that this girl's parents will now feel remorse, when they see how their daughter was tossed to the streets, almost died. I hope they are glad for their daughter, who has now become a princess. I am. Remember this, my good friends, there is no greater love than the love of a mother. Let's hope Gena can provide this for Leia." Forcibly smiling, Padme handed the babe to Gena, and congratulated her.  
  
No one saw Padme Amidala leave sobbing, wrapped in General Obi-Wan Kenobi's arms. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you've liked this chapter. Kind of mushy, I know. Very fluffy. I hope you understand why I portrayed Ami like this. I think we all have a greater respect for her now, now that we can see the true affect of her daughter's absence, yet the brave face she can put on for the rest of the world. Next chapter should be up soon! Hope you all like it! Review's please!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers, who have given me such great reviews, that keep me wanting to write! I hope this chapter (ch. 3) will please you guys as much as the first to did. I loved writing this one! More action here, Padme prepares for the upcoming 'Last Stand' with the Jedi. Hehehe! Anyway, keep reviewing, flames will be used to fight evil Orcs. no wait, evil Sith Lords. Right, Orcs are in Lord of the Rings. Sorry, I've doing so much writing is all blends together!! Hehehe! Luv you all, Coco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padme stood in the hallway panting. She fought to regain her breath, and control of her situation. Why, any minute the whole entire party could pour out into this hallway, and demand to know why the Senator of Naboo looked as if someone had robbed her child from her.  
  
Well, technically, they had taken her child. Leia was gone. She was now Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. She was no longer Leia Amidala Skywalker. There was no record to prove the latter had ever existed.  
  
"Padme. Will you be alright?" Obi-Wan's concerned face clouded her vision.  
  
"Eventually."  
  
Obi-Wan accepted this as good news. He took her delicate hand in his own, and squeezed tightly. "Good. Look, I have to run. Master Windu needs to speak to me before I go to Tatooine."  
  
Padme fought off a renewed surge of tears at the mention of Tatooine. "Will you be coming back for the battle?"  
  
"Yes. I am a warrior. I belong with the Jedi, defending justice and peace."  
  
Guilt washed over Padme like a stream of coursing water. "I'm sorry that you have to go to Tatooine with Luke, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry that I was foolish enough to marry your apprentice, and bear his children. I'm sorry. I have caused all of this trouble. It is my entire fault. I trusted Palpatine. I got him nominated for Supreme Chancellor. This might never have happened. All along, I thought I was doing good. When really, I was creating evil." (A/N: I am fully aware that the correct form is 'doing well' but I meant it in a diff. context.)  
  
Obi-Wan kissed her lightly. "You have changed everyone's life, Padme. All I know is this. You have changed mine for the better."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padme stood on the docking bay, watching Obi-Wan's ship fade out into the distance. With him, he took Luke, Padme's child, and her only memory of Anakin.  
  
Anakin. How she missed him. How she wished he were here, to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was all right.  
  
It was settled. She couldn't keep this romance up with Obi-Wan. She was sure she didn't love him as anything more than a friend. That first kiss had been electrifying, but Padme owed it to her out of wack senses, and need for a man in her life. Anakin was her one love; no one could ever replace him.  
  
She would never be called Padme Amidala Skywalker again, nor would she be called anything but Padme Naberrie Amidala. That had been her name for as long as she could remember. That's the way it would be staying.  
  
The parting with Luke had been short and bittersweet. Padme knew that her children would both be safe, and this thought comforted her. But it didn't comfort her more than the warmth the children had left on the bed next to her.  
  
She was now completely alone in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ //Two Weeks Later\\  
  
Her personal trainer was Captain Typho. He was an expert in blasters and hand-to-hand comfort. He was also her great friend from Naboo, and a loyal supporter.  
  
After four sweaty hours in the gymnasium, Typho declared Padme a great fighter. "Your height and weight, milady, give you the ideal body for dodging attacks."  
  
Padme accepted the praise silently, and headed back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A firm hand gripped her by the wrist as Padme moved to enter the code in her lock. She spun around to see Obi-Wan face to face with her.  
  
"Hi" He smiled down at her.  
  
Padme smiled back, but turned her head as he bent to kiss her, so he only got her cheek. "I need to talk."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, looking slightly worried. He followed her silently, and sat down next to her on the tiny couch.  
  
"What is it, Padme?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and turned towards him. "Obi-Wan, we can't continue this. It's not right. I love Anakin, no matter where or who he is. I love my children. Although we are not together, myself, Anakin, Luke, and Leia are a family. We will be reunited, whether in this life or the next. I cannot be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the tiny, sweat-soaked woman. A part of him screamed in rage, how dare she refuse him? Another part accepted this- it was just a dream anyway, and a tiny part thought this- face it, you didn't really love her. You appreciated breaking the rules, and liked being in the face of danger. You should be glad she broke it off first.  
  
He remained silent, however, mulling this over.  
  
Padme glanced into his eyes. "I think you should leave before this gets any more uncomfortable. We have to fight Palpatine tomorrow."  
  
And so, General Obi-Wan Kenobi allowed himself to be best by a broken- hearted, sweaty, 5'3 woman. He got up and left, not saying a word to Padme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, this is incredibly short. Writer's block. The next chapter will be entirely devoted to the battle between Palpatine, Vader, and the Jedi.  
  
After that, who knows? I'll have to see where my imagination leads me. I don't have anything planned. I'm pretty sure the last scene will take place in the eyes of Obi-Wan, but besides that, I'm really not sure.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapters! I much appreciate your kind words, and hope you also like this chapter.  
  
Remember, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! If you do, I will luv you forever and ever and ever!  
  
Luv you all, Coco 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: My writer's block lasted all of one second. I got a brainstorm, and began to write Ch. 4!!! I hope you like, this one is all about the BATTLE! Hehehe, I hope you enjoy!! Review, review, review! Luv Coco P.S this is a battle, and I SUCK AT BATTLES, so please excuse.  
  
I DO NOT OWN PADME, YODA, MACE WINDU, OBI-WAN, ANAKIN (VADER), PALPATINE, OR ANY OF THE OTHERS!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padme wasn't exactly sure how this battle was going to take place. She assumed it would be a lot like the battle the Gungans staged against the droid armies back 14 or 15 years ago.  
  
As a tribute to Anakin, and partly as a reminder to him of his past as a good man, Padme wore the same white-ripped outfit she wore at Geonosis. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and her built was equipped with three blasters, a power pack, and some lock-picking and other common sense items.  
  
Padme met Mace Windu, Yoda, and the remaining Jedi outside the Jedi Headquarters. They traveled by skip to a remote and isolated area of Coruscant.  
  
The area was bleak, dull, and filled with absolutely nothing. The sky was gray and overcast, and basically dampened the whole mood even more.  
  
The Jedi stood solemnly in lines, Padme at the front with Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan. They decided that they would need her diplomatic skills, to perhaps negotiate a peaceful solution.  
  
Padme didn't find that likely, however.  
  
They stood there for what seemed hours, until a dull thudding began to echo over the clearing. Several of the younger Jedi looked around excitedly, but Yoda got a very sad, old tired expression on his face.  
  
Light-sabers ignited, and an evil cackle was heard over the dim. "Is this all you can muster, Masters? You're too few Jedi, and a Senator in old garments? Prepare to die."  
  
Emperor Palpatine was nowhere to be seen, but Padme could tell that the Jedi definitely felt him through the Force. Padme, however, was looking for another man.  
  
Donning black armor, Lord Vader (Anakin Skywalker) loomed in front of his army, looking like death itself. Padme was appalled. This could not be her husband! Annie was tall, handsome. He had blue eyes and a cute smile. This twisted black monstrosity couldn't smile. The mask prevented any facial movements at all.  
  
"Charge!" was yelled by one of the clone commanders. Padme readied her blasters, one in each hand. She switched the settings from "Stun" to "Kill", and then looked at Windu for guidance. He nodded, and she fired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two warriors fell simultaneously at Padme's gunshots. The clones rushed forward, trampling the dead bodies. Padme shot again, and hit two more. The mob came closer. Two more went down.  
  
Then another two.  
  
But the six deaths so far made no dent in the mass that was Palpatine's army. More soldiers dove out from under cover, heading towards the tiny legion of Jedi.  
  
"Hold steady!" Mace Windu warned, one hand on his light-saber, and one warning the Jedi back. "Hold steady!"  
  
Yoda ignited his green light-saber. The rest of the Jedi did as well. A brilliant illusion of blue and green against the backdrop of a terrible storm; a storm of power, malice, hate, and anger.  
  
And then, the storm struck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hehehe sry, wanted to make you believe it was the end.)  
  
All at once, several things happened quite quickly. The rounds and rounds of clone troopers charged full speed at the Jedi, who stood ready. Padme shot as many as she could, and had to stifle a laugh when one of the troopers tripped over a fallen body.  
  
Second, no one but Obi-Wan saw it, but Darth Vader began to walk slowly form behind the lines towards the Jedi. He wanted a rematch.  
  
And third, Mace Windu was shot in the leg.  
  
As soon as Padme saw the great Jedi fall, she rushed to his side, dropping her blaster. He was bleeding freely, and had dropped his distinguished purple light-saber.  
  
Padme ripped part of her shirt (it was quite small now) and bandaged it quickly around the open wound. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
Remembering her trainer's words, Padme twisted in the grip and delivered a high kick at the trooper's face. He stumbled, and loosened his grip ever so slightly. That was all Padme needed.  
  
She punched the trooper in the face, and twisted his shooting arm. In her left hand, she caught the blaster thrown to her by Master Windu. She barely took aim, and shot the trooper in the face.  
  
Padme ran off with her new blaster and began to shoot as many of the troopers as possible. One commander started towards her, running and firing at the same time.  
  
Padme dropped to a crouch and quickly avoided the bolts. She shot him once in the leg and once in the head.  
  
Taking a moment to breath, Padme surveyed the scene around her. The Jedi were fighting bravely, as they had at Geonosis. But, like Geonosis, they were losing.  
  
The sheer numbers of the troopers was overwhelming them. One by one, the Jedi fell. Those who remained closed off into protective circles. They would block each other, and send as many bolts as possible back at the enemy.  
  
Some Jedi were using the Force to kill their enemies. One Jedi used his telepathic ability to cut off several of the troopers' circulation. They dropped like flies.  
  
Padme searched frantically to find either Obi-Wan or Anakin. She shot several soldiers quickly, turning furiously and shooting anything that came into her path.  
  
Finally, Padme caught sight of a tall, black armored figure heading towards Obi-Wan who was slowly walking towards the machine as well. Their light- sabers were drawn, and they were using the Force to throw opponents out of their way.  
  
Padme rushed over to the scene, shooting all in her path. A trooper fell in her way and she quickly jumper over it.  
  
Yoda slowly followed her, fighting only those who came in his path. He watched his two apprentices face off to each other. How had he failed? What had happened? He had failed them.  
  
It was his failure, none others. He had failed them. He had allowed Palpatine's reign to come to being. He should have seen this. He should have prevented it. And now, the doom of all was stained on his hands.  
  
Obi-Wan and Darth Vader circled each other. They each had a protective barriers around themselves, preventing any from entering their domain.  
  
The malice was evident even to those who could not touch the Force. Padme ran full slam into the invisible wall and fell back. She stood up quickly and stared at the two men.  
  
"Stop!!!" she screamed. For one minute, the battle ceased. Even Palpatine stopped his evil cackle.  
  
The two men (well one was a machine) stared at the tiny woman. She radiated hurt and anger.  
  
"Please. I love you both. Stop. Don't do this." Padme's eyes were pleading.  
  
Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, felt something stir in him. He almost turned towards the woman.  
  
Almost.  
  
Padme looked at Obi-Wan but he shook his head. Felling utterly helpless, Padme turned towards the man that was her husband. "Anakin. Anakin. Annie. Please, come back to me. I need you. I love you. Come back to the Light."  
  
The spirit that was Anakin stirred, and the metal man turned towards his wife. "Padme," he whispered.  
  
But his voice was merely a shadow of what it had been.  
  
The horror was evident not on Padme's face, but in her chocolate brown eyes. Seeing this, Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker, struck at his unassuming master.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't feel the attack coming until it was too late. The blow hit him square in the shoulder, almost searing off his arm. He fell to the ground clutching the mark.  
  
In that one second, the shield wavered and Padme went charging in.  
  
Vader raised his light-saber to strike, and brought it down with such force at his old Jedi Master.  
  
Padme, seeing this, threw herself on top of Obi-Wan's body. The hit struck her.  
  
All noise was now deafened. Everyone stared in shock at the fallen woman. Obi-Wan crept out from under her, and slowly shook her. "Padme!" he whispered urgently.  
  
But he got no response.  
  
Fueled with anger, Obi-Wan turned towards his apprentice. "You killed her, Anakin. You killed your own wife. Murderer." He whispered the last word.  
  
Darth Vader flew down to strike the Jedi, but a green light-saber intercepted his own red one. Yoda stared at the Sith Lord. "Leave, you will."  
  
Knowing he could not beat the diminutive Jedi, Vader turned on his heel and walked away through the masses of clone troopers.  
  
Only then did Obi-Wan see the damage that had really been done.  
  
They had gone into this battle with at least 2,000 Jedi Knights and Apprentices, all which remained of the Order.  
  
What surrounded him was no more than twenty.  
  
Obi-Wan looked furiously but could not find Mace Windu. "Yoda! Where is Master Windu?"  
  
Yoda turned his green head to face the Jedi, tears evident in his eyes. "He fell."  
  
Obi-Wan looked shockingly down the path that had been cleared before him. There lay the Jedi Master, legs seared off and blood staining his tunic.  
  
Obi-Wan was overcome with guilt and tragedy. He knelt on his knees, tears flowing out of his eyes freely. His cry of grief echoed through the dark pit they fought in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Jedi left quickly, carrying the wounded towards the clinics to be healed. Darth Vader watched them leave.  
  
He had remained behind even after his Master left, careful to conceal his Force presence. He watched as his former Jedi Master cried out in grief and pain. He saw the dead body of Mace Windu, who he had killed.  
  
//Flashback To Battle Scene\\  
  
"Darth Vader."  
  
"Windu."  
  
The two opponents stood facing each other.  
  
Vader looked at the Jedi Master in disgust. "You are not ready to fight me. You have not the skill to defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
"The Sith? So that is what you have become. Yoda was right in being frightened for you. We shouldn't have had you trained." Mace Windu ignited his purple light-saber. "Come back to the good, Anakin, or allow yourself to be struck down."  
  
"No, Master Windu. It is you who shall be struck down."  
  
And then, they charged.  
  
Light-sabers whirling through the air, the two fabled Jedi met. Purple clashed against red. Darth Vader lunged towards Mace Windu, who easily parried.  
  
Taking the offensive, Mace Windu began a quick series of left-right-right strokes. The first time it caught Vader unawares.  
  
But only the first time.  
  
Defending himself, Vader flashed forward, a humongous black and red figure sweeping down on the poor Jedi. He parried each attack and gave his own in a hurried fashion.  
  
One stroke fell near Windu's shoulder. Mace jumped backwards, propelling himself through the Force, and calling a fallen blaster into his hand.  
  
He shot one deadly beam of light at the Sith Lord. His eyes rounded in surprise when the man that was Anakin deflected the bolt with his mere hand. He sent it back at Mace Windu.  
  
Caught by surprise, Windu caught the bolt in his chest, right below his heart. Looking down in surprise, he missed the attack by Vader.  
  
Sweeping down on the hurt Jedi, Darth Vader quickly seared off Master Windu's legs. He fell to the ground, howling in pain.  
  
His howls were drowned out by the raging battle around him. No one could hear him. No one could come help him.  
  
Facing Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu brought up his purple light-saber to deflect the would-be deadly aim of the red one. He parried the next few moves from the ground but knew he could not hold out much longer.  
  
Darth Vader struck down upon the dying Jedi with rage. He hit so hard the light-saber flew out of Windu's hand. Seeing his opportunity, Vader struck the weapon down through Windu's chest. Then, he turned on his heel and went off to find Kenobi.  
  
//End Battle Scene Flashback\\  
  
As Anakin Skywalker, Vader had admired Mace Windu. He was a tough fighter and a noble man. But as a Sith Lord, Windu was no more than another enemy to extinguish.  
  
Darth Vader made his way over to the small clearing in the battle dome. He dropped to his knees beside the fallen woman.  
  
Gently, Vader lifted her into his arms. "Padme," he whispered, the name foreign yet familiar on his lips.  
  
Amazingly, she answered back softly. "Annie? Is that you?"  
  
The words reminded him of his mother's, when she lay on her death bed.  
  
A sickening rage flew through Vader. First his mother, and now his wife. Was all that he loved destined to death? Could there be no peace?  
  
Yet a taunting voice inside him answered his question. *You killed her. You're a murderer. You killed your own wife!*  
  
"It's me Padme. I love you. I'm so sorry." His voice began to change back into that of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"I.love.you.too.Annie. Remember me." Her last words were labored and painful.  
  
Then, the mighty woman known as Padme Amidala, died. She peacefully closed her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled a small smile, for she was dying in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
Anakin Skywalker, in that instant, ceased to be. "I will avenge you Padme. I will kill those who kept us separate." Blinded by grief and fury, Vader didn't realize that he was the one who had killed his beloved.  
  
"Vader."  
  
The voice cut through the silence and anger.  
  
"Kenobi."  
  
For indeed there was Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing in tattered garments, nursing his arm wound. "Until we meet again, Vader. Until we meet again." He tipped his blue light-saber in a small salute towards the man/machine. Then General Kenobi turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Darth Vader stared after him, then back towards the peaceful face of his deceased wife.  
  
"Until we meet again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was interesting, was it not??? I'm even kind of surprised at how it turned out. Well anyway, I might add one more chapter, but I have to see. Please, please review, and I will love you with all of my heart!!  
  
Luv always,  
  
Coco 


End file.
